1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beta,beta-dialkylethylmercaptoethoxylate as new compounds that are surprisingly fluid at room temperature and possess improved detergency properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many effective detergents have been prepared using normal alpha olefins as a component thereof. In the preparation of normal alpha olefin using the Ziegler process wherein ethylene is oligomerized in the presence of an aluminum alkyl, vinylidene olefins are also obtained as a by-product. The composition defined and claimed herein can utilize such vinylidene olefin as a component thereof.